Forum:2004-04-13. My new art work, by Hadw4ziglozsbetc
Hadw4ziglozsbetc, 13/04/2004 12:55 PM :Hey sorry for the long wait...anyways I got more art ,I finally did one I've always wanted to do a Hey arnold teen groupie,Spongebob and this REALLY cool and SCARY video game called Silent Hill 3 from PS2.That game *scares* me! : Heather from Silent Hill 3.jpg SB and Gary.jpg Hey Arnold teen groupie.jpg : ---- BSilb1, 13/04/2004 6:21 PM :$(-)1T! :That's good! Before I saw that, I thought I kind of represented Sid. Now that I've seen it, I'm going to remove the "kind of" from that last sentence, if I may. ---- BSilb1, 13/04/2004 6:24 PM :Ah, Linda. Do I have your permission to place the drawing on my site? It would be the first that wasn't one of my crappy ones. ---- Hadw4ziglozsbetc, 13/04/2004 7:13 PM :Yea sure its ok by the way what site is it? : ---- BSilb1, 13/04/2004 7:19 PM :geocities.com/arnoldsneighborhood : ---- Hadw4ziglozsbetc, 13/04/2004 7:30 PM :YOU PUT IT ON YOUR SITE ALREADY !? THAT WAS FAST :Oh yea I know that site its cool you draw good too. : ---- BSilb1, 14/04/2004 12:11 AM :I assumed you were going to give me permission, so I put it on a temporary fan art page, and I made it the permanent page after you granted my permission. By the way, I draw horribly. I suck at details - I'm more of a simplified artist. You would have kicked my ass at that Hey Arnold art contest in January - you should have entered. Thanks for the compliment though. : ---- Cool, 14/04/2004 9:44 AM :*drooling at computer screen, totally speechless.* :a-mazing. Keep em coming! : ---- Cool, 14/04/2004 9:49 AM :OMG! I just noticed something about your teenage pic...it sooooo follows my theory about when the kids were born. I'll post that in my May or June update. :And BSilb1 , thanks for putting the link to this message board on your website. Guess its actually a popular hangout now, the HA! Forum is dead as dust. :-Stephen : ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 14/04/2004 9:51 AM :i can't see them, my internet connection is down, which means no working on my website for a while v.v;;; argh!! : ---- tronkan, 14/04/2004 9:09 PM : : :for a long time tapeworm an idea to draw to helga type dark happening to remembers the episode where helga goes to the celebration of children of rhonda. :I realized that helga nonserious of the type of girl layers to dress black. :the one able to do it is STINKY... :Since during 1a season used bracelets peaky in the hands.. : ---- BSilb1, 14/04/2004 11:15 PM :What? : ---- starr99child, 15/04/2004 4:32 PM :tronkan, can you speak correctly? : ---- Cool, 15/04/2004 5:25 PM :Remember, he is from Mexico. You try reading some forgin language, like Chiense (spelling?), and see what you can make of it. :Just dont be too harsh guys. :-Stephen : ---- starr99child, 17/04/2004 12:31 PM :He's from Mexico? Oops, sorry. Didn't mean it. And I think it's Chinese... but who cares. : ---- Eve4000, 17/04/2004 5:12 PM :Yeah, evem though i'm learning Spanish, i won't be able to communicate. I suck. So I understand his situation To Stephen ---- hookuy, 17/04/2004 9:57 PM :Hi. Excuses us for haven’t answer before. We have nothing ready yet but we will tell you when we finish. : :Federico and Nicolás Angelini :Montevideo - Uruguay